Sail to Freedom
by saviourshope
Summary: When almost 18 year old Princess Emma ran away from her boring royal life, she did not consider falling in love. All she had in mind were adventures and danger. She did not think a dashing young lieutenant would change her life so completely, when she joined his brother's ship on a voyage that would eventually bring her more than she'd ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing:** Lieutenant Duckling _

_**Rating:** T (just to be on the safe side) _

_**Word Count:** 5210 _

_**A/N:** Soooo... this is my gift for the very lovely lieutenantsmoak who adores Lieutenant Duckling like I've hardly ever seen anybody adore them. I've never written LD before and it was actually so much fun that I can't let it go so, with this I am starting a new project. As you will see, this "chapter" spans over quite a long time and isn't just LD. Honestly, I had no intention of writing it this way but sometimes the characters just present themselves like this. Over time I will update this with chapters that will concentrate on things that happened before, during or after this fic!_

* * *

He stomped down the stairs to the cabins after her, gritting his teeth. She had already reached the bottom, trying to get away from him but now he blocked the only way out. So instead of locking herself in her room, which was definitely not her style, she took a deep breath and then turned around abruptly, facing him, her hair flying in a circle around her.

"And then what?!" she retorted. "You would've just dropped me off at the next best harbour and made sure I'd get home with a different ship. Probably tied down so I wouldn't escape."

A hurt look flashed across his face at her words. He thought she would've known him better by now.

"You know that's not what I would've done. _Princess_." He stressed the last word with as much spite as he could. She'd lied to him, she'd lied to the entire crew and now she was actually behaving just the way her royal title would've implied. Spoilt and rotten and… no, he could not let himself think that. He knew her better than that; he knew her courage and her fierce, kind heart, her determination and her compassion. She'd lied, but he knew who she was without that title, he knew who she was as a person.

"If not you then your brother. Or someone else," she spat, her cheeks already flushed from their argument. "And do _not_ call me princess."

"Is that not what you are? A princess?"

He watched as she balled her hands into fists by her side, gritting her teeth, the fire sparkling in her eyes. He'd noticed that inferno within her before, when they'd run home from a bar fight she'd started with one of the local men because he'd dared to come too close to her and the only way to get her off the poor bastard had been to drag her out, a thousand words spilling from her mouth, fired like sharp arrows at the man. Or when she'd fought with his brother over the fact that he did not let her help on the ship because she was a woman and apparently not cut out for hard work on the high sea. She had eventually commanded him to give her something to do. Or when she had stolen one of the swords on board the ship to run after some outlaws who had dared to threaten and steal from a girl she'd only just met in the marketplace and his brother had insisted he go after her to make sure she was safe only for him to find the men tied up to a tree, her blade immediately at one's throat when the roughian had dared to call her _princess_.

He knew the fire within her and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't drawn to it.

"Not on here, I'm not," she finally replied, her voice determined, almost commanding as he took a step closer to her.

"You're right," he said. He was by no means less determined. His voice was steady, hard even. "On here you're Emma Swan; A girl who wanted to see the world and asked the first best captain to let her come aboard. But that does not change the fact that you lied to me."

"I merely chose to omit part of the truth…" Emma stated matter-of-factly, eyebrow raised at him, trying to challenge him. She watched as his jaw flexed and his head tilted a little to the side. That's when she realised that he really was angry with her.

She'd gotten to know all his little mannerisms over the last five months. The ear-scratch he did when he was nervous, the jaw-flexing when he tried to hide his anger, the head tilting, in combination with the ear-scratch, when he was flirty, or in combination with the jaw-flexing when he was barely keeping it together. Also the small little smiles that he hid by dropping his gaze when he was being shy or the teasing eyebrow-raise when he tried to have some good old-fashioned fun. She knew them all. She knew the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled; she knew the depth of his dimples, the curve of his cheekbones and his jaw. She'd studied his face for hours when he wasn't looking, knowing she would never meet anyone as wonderful as him ever again.

At this moment, that didn't seem to matter anymore. She could see his anger and it only fuelled her own.

He took another step closer, composing himself as best he could. He didn't even know why her lie made him this furious. He'd been lied to before. He wasn't even the captain of this ship. It was not him she had convinced to let her aboard. He had nothing to do with that. But he was angry nonetheless.

"You omitted part of the truth that would've kept you save. Out of harms way," he all but growled through gritted teeth.

That's something else she'd noticed. Lieutenant Jones never got loud. He was always calm and collected even when a storm was raging inside of him. He never raised his voice unless to shout orders on deck. And Emma knew that the anger that brewed below such calmness was most dangerous.

Only then his arms suddenly flapped by his side, something she had never seen him do before. It looked desperate, almost resigned. "You're a _princess_," he went on. The unexpected movement had done nothing to the tone of his voice though. "Do you even realise the trouble any of us could get into if something happened to you?"

"Oh, so _now_ you choose to show concern? When _you_ could get into trouble," she hissed, knowing full well that he had always been concerned for her safety even if he hadn't always shown it as plainly as now.

He shuffled forward again, his upper body leaning towards her. His eyes locked with hers and he saw his anger reflected in them.

She didn't even realise what happened in the next millisecond, hadn't noticed how close he'd come, how she could smell him, the musky scent his skin gave off, the salt of the sea and the smell of rain wafting off his hair. She hadn't noticed how her eyes had flickered to his lips for a split second or how the anger in his eyes had suddenly turned into something else entirely. The only thing she noticed was that his lips were suddenly on hers, hard yet soft, angry yet careful, wanting and needing yet reserved, giving her a way out if she needed it. Instead she kissed back, a moan she couldn't stop escaping her mouth as his body pressed against hers, pushing her flush against the door at her back.

She felt her own rage evaporate into nothingness as she brought her arms around his neck, her hand running through his soft, thick hair, and her lips kissing him back the way she'd wanted to for far too long. His hands were in her hair too, caressing her cheeks, her neck, travelling to her shoulders… Another moan fell from her lips as she savoured the taste of him, the feel of his lips on hers, as he nibbled her bottom lip…

And then he pushed her back, gasping for air and as if someone had pinched him with a needle. "I.. I'm.. I apologise," he panted, a wrecked look on his face. With a quick look into her eyes he turned to leave only to turn back towards her, his eyes darting to hers once again and back to the floor. She could see how flustered he was but then so was she. She saw that he didn't know what to do with himself that this wasn't a situation that could be solved with the usual discipline he was so used to work with.

"I…" she started, her tongue licking her kiss-swollen lips in a subconscious move to taste more of him. "You… You don't have to apologise," she finally managed to croak out. Hesitantly, she took a step forward, trying at the same time to calm her rapid breathing. When he didn't retreat, she took another step until she was standing right in front of him again, able to take a hand into her own.

The contact seemed to shake him out of his stupor and he looked at her, his eyes still dark from lust but searching, searching hers for any sign that would give him leave to go, to undo the mistake he'd just made.

"No," he shook his head, "I do have to apologise. That was out of line," he explained and a flash of worry crossed her face. Worry that the kiss hadn't meant a thing to him, that it had only been the heat of the moment.

"Because I am a princess and you are not a prince?" she dared to ask, relieved to see that it managed to make him chuckle, if only a little and with a hint of sarcasm.

"It was out of line no matter what your heritage may be. I should not have given in to my…" He stopped himself.

"To your what?"

He shook his head. He could not say it, dare not say it. He'd already said too much, done too much, shown too much and he was not going to get him, and more importantly her, into any more trouble.

"Okay, fine." Her voice was casual, dismissive even, but it turned shy with her next words. "But I'm glad you did…"

She still held his hand in hers and squeezed once and then, finally, the tension left his body, an almost goofy grin appearing on his lips and he looked her in the eyes again, those green orbs full of sincerity and so vulnerable at that moment. His resolve to not give in disappeared then. If her kissing him back had not been enough to tell him she felt as he did, her words and the look in her eyes did and for once he was selfish enough to give in, to let himself drown in the ocean that was Emma Swan.

"I am still mad at you for lying to me," he stated but his words had no bite to them anymore.

"Okay." It was the only thing she said, a grin tugging at her lips.

He studied her face then, soft now, the fire of her anger gone, replaced by something else burning behind her eyes, flushing her cheeks. Yes, he did know who she was. And he knew who she was to him.

Nevertheless, he was still a lieutenant of the crown. He valued the rules he lived by and he valued the truth above anything. If he was proud of just one thing, it was his honesty.

"I will have to tell the Captain," he sighed. He knew what that meant and so did she.

Still, she nodded. "I know."

* * *

A month later – a month of stolen kisses and casual touches, of hidden smiles and secret escape plans they would never set into action – the princess was escorted back to the castle by the Captain himself. They had not rushed the journey back, docking as usual to trade with several kingdoms but after four weeks, they finally laid port under the shadow of the Royal Castle again.

Killian had offered to take her back up, but his brother was not born yesterday. Liam Jones had seen the looks his passenger and his lieutenant had exchanged when they thought no one was looking. He'd seen how Killian had refused to even look at Emma at the beginning of their journey; he'd even teased him about his little crush on the golden-haired beauty and now his younger sibling was suddenly almost constantly in the blonde's presence as if she was the centre of his universe and he had no choice but to gravitate towards her. He should be happy – he would be – if it weren't for the fact that Killian had told him about Emma's true identity. The girl was clever, he really had to giver her that. She'd been with them for five months, laying port every once in a while and news of a missing princess must have travelled fast over all the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest to Arendelle and back. (No, not _a _missing princess, _the_ missing princess. Daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, the Royals who'd defeated the Evil Queen and brought peace back to all the realms. If he ever wanted to sail under a different flag, he'd want it to be theirs.) Emma had managed to keep all these news away from them for five months. No one had ever recognised her, not one man on his crew had ever heard of a missing princess and even if they had, he almost doubted that anyone would've even made the connection. The blonde had his entire crew wrapped around her little finger, him along with everyone if he was honest. It was no surprise then, that the good-bye scene was rather heartfelt.

After he told Killian to say his goodbyes in private and that he would not get to accompany Emma back to the castle, Captain Jones led the princess down the ramp and onto the pavement of the busy harbour. His little brother stood at the railing watching them, and Liam could tell that there was hope in his brother's eyes, hope that this was not the end. And when Emma stopped to take a look back, a tear almost falling from her eyes, he felt bad for separating them. Alas it was his duty as a man of honour to bring the princess back to her parents and he knew Killian understood that, otherwise he would never have given up Emma's real identity in the first place.

They walked silently, Emma holding her head high, her hair in loose curls around her shoulders, falling over the white blouse and dark vest she was still wearing. She hadn't bothered to change out of her seafaring outfit, wanting to show her parents that it had been her choice to go and live a life on sea, that she had felt comfortable in this.

"I would apologise, princess," Liam finally broke the silence, "but you know I have no choice."

Emma smiled. "No need to call me that, Captain."

The captain smiled in return, a smile as dashing as his brothers, then nodded in agreement.

"And no need to apologise either. You Jones brothers are woven from the same string. Honour is ingrained in you. I'm sure my father will appreciate that…" she sighed. Having to face her parents terrified her more than all of the dangers she had faced in the past five months together.

"Captain?" she asked just before they reached the gate.

"Yes, pri… Milady?" he quickly said when she threw him an exasperated look.

"Promise me you won't tell them about…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it, say his name, or she would break down.

Liam stopped in front of the gate and turned towards her, studying her face, the pain in her emerald eyes, the freckles dancing on her cheeks, the hard lines around her eyes from stealing herself against the heartache, the determination to get through it all. She would forget about his little brother soon enough so why would he have to tell her parents.

He gave her a nod. "I will not mention the matter, if you so wish."

"Thank you," Emma replied just as the gate was opened. Someone must have seen them coming and alerted the castle.

"Emma!"

She heard her mother before she even saw her and suddenly she realised that she had missed her parents and that, even though running away had been her choice and one she did not regret, she was also happy to be home. As soon as she saw her mother run down the steps, she was off, flying into her arms and hugging her tight. Her father wasn't far behind and soon the three of them were enveloped in one big family embrace, her mother crying, her father cradling her head, Emma whispering a happy tearful "I missed you" into their ears.

They eventually broke apart and Charming turned to Liam.

"My thanks to you," he said, even before he cared to ask who he was.

After an hour of explaining, most of which was Emma talking, it was time for Captain Jones to leave. The princess ran after him, slipping him a message for the sailor she had had to leave behind and made him promise to not peek.

With that final promise and a peck on the cheek from the green-eyed princess, Liam Jones left the castle, believing he would not see it again.

* * *

"Stop fussing, mother!" she exclaimed as Snow kept tugging at a strand of hair that constantly fell into her face. Snow grinned at her daughter in the mirror, so grown up and beautiful. Almost two years had passed since she'd run away and returned to them. They had celebrated many a ball but Snow had always noticed a sadness in her daughters eyes, no matter what they tried. The day Emma had returned and told them all about her adventures, she and Charming had decided that they may have been too strict on her, too worried that something might happen, that someone would take her away. They had not realised how she'd grown into a woman of her own, one that could fight for herself and needed no protection, only support. It was the day they had decided to give her the freedom she needed. She could've taken a ship and travelled wherever her heart desired but Emma had simply shook her head. If she were to travel by sea again, she would do it on the _Jewel Realm_ and only her.

What neither mother nor father realised at first was that their daughter had left her heart on that ship. Only after their third ball, Snow's birthday ball, Snow had started to notice the signs. She'd watched as Emma danced with princes and lords alike, how she was pleasant with them, smiling and chatting, but always distant. She'd also noticed that every once in a while the princess would sneak out of her room at night. Snow never followed her, giving her the freedom her strong-willed child had always longed for but she was certain that there was a story to the nightly disappearances. The truth was, Princess Emma had run off to the meadow in the woods as often as a certain ship lay in the harbour.

-/-

The music was magical, as it always was and the ballroom was as beautiful as ever. Her mother had a talent for it. Not just the decoration, the entire hosting of a ball, and Emma wondered if she'd ever be able to do any of that.

She was currently being twirled around the dance floor by none other than Prince Eric. He was a pleasant young man, she'd enjoyed his company before but tonight she felt that something was different. Not just with him, with all the male guests. She had her suspicions, of course. Her father probably thought it was time she actually met suitors, men who would steal her heart and lift her spirits. If only she could tell him that her heart hadn't been hers in years.

The dance eventually ended and Emma responded to Prince Eric's little bow with a curtsy of her own. She hardly had time to breathe before Phillip took her gloved hand and kissed it gently.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely and Emma smiled her most princess-y smile, the one she'd been taught from an early age, curtsied again and placed her hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Where is Aurora?" she asked, an attempt at making small talk.

Her dance partner smiled wildly at the mention of his beloved's name. "Unfortunately her parents requested her presence for some courtly business, but I will see her again soon. How lovely of you to remember."

It was Emma's turn to smile. She liked the young prince. When they had first met, she had immediately sensed that he was less than pleased to have been amongst the chosen one to court her but they had developed a friendship when she'd asked him about his heart's true desires. The two of them twirled around the ballroom now, blurring Emma's vision and bringing the strands of hair her mother had so meticulously tried to tie back, back into her eyes. She spotted her parents dancing as well, her father throwing her suspicious looks every once in a while, while her mother tried to keep him off her. It was then that she spotted a figure at the entrance but it was only for a second as Phillip spun her around again and when she turned her head, the figure was gone.

"Prince Phillip," she courteously asked, shaken by the appearance, "I would rather like some refreshments, I may have been dancing too much. Would you excuse me?" Phillip nodded his head, stopping the movement and bowed slightly before letting her go.

Emma started roaming her eyes over the crowed, looking for the familiar curve of shoulders, the tousled hair, anything. She could not have dreamt it of that she was sure. However, the crowd was too full, too many people kept moving into her field of vision and she couldn't run around like a lost chicken, it would raise suspicion.

A sudden tap on the shoulder made her jump and turn around, bringing her face to face with blue eyes, familiar eyes, alas not _his_ eyes.

"Captain!" Emma exclaimed, hugging him enthusiastically after she got over her initial shock. "What brings you here?"

Liam Jones smiled at her, holding up an invitation. "We received this about a week ago. Good thing we were close enough or we would never have made it," he said with a wink.

"We?" The princess didn't dare to hope because it would be a little short of a miracle to see him here, in public.

For two years they had stayed in the shadows, had loved each other with only the stars as their witnesses, stealing away whenever they could. She'd seen him less than her heart would've liked in that time but their love had never once faltered. They had never once doubted that one day they could stop hiding. Last time she had promised to wait for him, had told him they would find a way. Never in her wildest dreams would she have dared to hope for what was about to happen, though.

"Cat caught your tongue, princess?" she heard Liam's voice rattle her thoughts. She hadn't realised how far away she'd gone and apologised.

"You were saying, Captain?"

Liam simply smiled, taking her hand. Slowly, he turned her around and what she saw took her breath away. There, parting the crowd, was the man she loved and had loved for longer than she cared to admit. He looked as dashing as ever in his lieutenant's uniform and it took all her willpower not to run towards him and embrace him the way she always did during their stolen nights in the woods. Instead, she stood frozen, waiting for him to reach her.

"Princess," he breathed, bowing down and kissing her hand.

She felt her cheeks flush, felt them burning, felt her heart pumping faster, like it was about to jump out of her chest. Something told her this was a dream, a dream that she didn't want to wake up from but would. A gentle push from Liam reminded her that it was in fact real and as she placed her hand on Killian's shoulder and his arm came around her waist she felt something in her click as if his arms around her anchored her to the ground.

"I would kiss you right now if my parents weren't watching," she finally said, the first words she'd managed to say since she'd spotted him in the crowd. He chuckled, the smile on his face reaching his eyes and lighting them up, making them brighter than she remembered.

"Lets not shock them too soon," he replied with a wink. "Although, I believe I have your mother to thank for this."

Emma arched an eyebrow at him. "My mother?"

The lieutenant nodded. "It was her that sent the invitations. She seems to be rather perceptive. I do not know how she figured it out though."

They were swaying around in circles in time with the music. _One two three, one two three_, waltzing securely around the room and Emma noticed that they suddenly seemed to be the only people dancing but she could not have cared less. A look towards her parents told her that her father was trying to convince his mother to introduce him to her dance partner while her mother held him back, a secretive and content smile on her face.

Emma felt light-headed and light-footed as Killian spun her around and around. Their conversation was flowing, their banter as strong as ever. The last time they had seen each other had been three months ago and he had a great many things to tell her. Of sea monsters, nymphs, magic beans, of the friends she'd made while travelling on the _Jewel_. Eventually, more couples joined them on the dance floor again, the novelty of the lieutenant and the princess wearing off and Emma felt save in the crowd, protected. She let herself drift further into his embrace, smiling up at him.

"Have I told you that you look stunning, Swan?" he whispered into her ear, using the name she had given when they had first met.

She could feel the colour rising in her cheeks again and he smiled, dimples softening his features. Instead of replying to his question she whispered back, "I've missed you."

"Aye. I've missed you too, my love."

-/-

"She's dancing with the lieutenant…" his voice came through almost gritted teeth, definitely with a hint of surprise, confusion and possibly even a tiny hint of desperation.

Snow chuckled. Her husband could be oh so perceptive. "Yes Charming, she is."

"She hasn't seen him in years. I didn't even know they were close. They look close."

"Darling, stop fussing," Snow tried to calm him down, placing a hand on his arm.

"She looks happy," her husband eventually noted, making her smile as she started leading him to the dance floor where they started dancing with the rest of their guests again.

"I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Except when I catch her staring at the stars when she thinks I don't see…" He couldn't let it go, tuning his wife this way and that so he could keep an eye on his little grown up girl, dancing and laughing in the arms of a man he only knew by name.

When Emma had returned to them and told them of her adventures, she'd mentioned Lieutenant Killian Jones a few times but never gave him cause to believe that his daughter had feelings for the man. Now however, as he watched her, as he saw the light in her eyes and the smile on her lips, he recognised it. Her mother had always had that look on her face after he'd found her again.

"Inviting the princes seems rather unnecessary now," he chuckled, making Snow look up at him, her head cocked to the side and a surprised look on her face.

"Good thing I invited the captain and the lieutenant then," she confessed with a smile.

"You knew?" Charming inquired surprised but his wife simply shook her head.

"I assumed but I wasn't sure. Now I am."

-/-

They danced into the night like everybody else, pretended to only just have met (even though she was certain her mother knew everything and had told her father by now) and parted ways with a kiss to her hand and a kiss on his cheek. Liam smiled at them, waiting for his brother. He was happy to see them still as much in love as they were two years ago. He had not thought their love would persist but it did and as it seemed, the princess's parents had no problem with their daughter's decision to fall for a lieutenant.

He accompanied his little brother back to the castle the next day. As soon as they walked through the gate, the blond haired whirlwind that had taken Killian's heart came running towards them, a smile wide on her face.

She had talked to her parents and finally told them everything. How she'd fallen in love with the lieutenant, how they'd met whenever they could, how she wanted to travel the seas with him and after the ball, after seeing how she had practically glowed in the lieutenants arms, neither one of them had anything against the liaison. True love was hard enough to find, and if their daughter could have what they had, then Charming and Snow would be more than happy.

Emma threw her arms around Killian as soon as she reached the brothers, kissing him with all she had and not even the initial surprise could hold him back to respond in kind. His arms slung around her waist, dragging her closer to him as much as her dress allowed. Her hand scraped at the back of his scalp and he felt a shiver down his spine, as he moaned into her mouth.

Liam cleared his throat loudly then, eliciting a chuckle from the princess, who finally broke the kiss. "Sorry," she blushed but Liam simply shook his head.

"I suppose that was overdue anyway…" he muttered before taking his leave from them.

Killian's arm around Emma, they watched his brother ascend the stairs to meet with her parents so they could have some time alone. When he rounded the corner, Killian turned to face Emma and smiled the happiest of smiles she'd seen in a long time.

"No more hiding?" he grinned.

She took both this hands then and looked at him with sparkling eyes and shook her head, her hair shaking around her face in waves like sunrays. "No, no more hiding."

The laugh that escaped her sounded like a million little bells and he couldn't help but paste another kiss on her lips.

"Come on, I'll show you around," the princess smiled, dragging him by the hands to the castle gardens.

* * *

A month later they stood on deck of his very own ship, the _Jolly Roger_, waving goodbye to her parents. Captain Killian Jones now had the duty to keep the seas safe and trade for Prince Charming and Snow White's kingdom, Princess Emma by his side to negotiate new terms and forge new contracts. They sailed out on the rising tide, into the sinking sun, off to experience their own adventures.

* * *

_Thoughts are appreciated as always! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating:** T (for ridiculously stupid pirate jokes)_

_**Word Count:** 4956_

_**A/N:** Would you look at that, I finished a second chapter! I started this as an ask fic in Cheri's (lieutenantsmoak) inbox as part of the cssv and finally managed to develop the second chapter out of it. I quite like the way it turned out. _

_It's un-beta-d btw... so all mistakes are mine even though I've read through it like 10 times._

* * *

The hardest thing to get used to was the language. She'd grown up in a castle as a royal and even though she'd learnt the odd bad word when she spent time in the kitchens or the stables, the mouths these sailors had should probably be washed with bleach and not just soap in order to cleanse them. Scarlet was the worst of them all (he was also the one who taught her how to drink the second week she was with them to the dismay of the lieutenant) but Emma liked him.

The young sailor had not returned the feeling at the beginning, superstition about women on board ingrained in his veins like magic in a witch's blood but once she'd countered each of his little (or big) stabs with one of her own (even though they still sounded somewhat rough around the edges) he'd taken her under his wing mockingly saying he would yet make a sailor out of her.

The first thing he did was to give her new clothes.

"You can't walk around this ship in ladies garments if you want to get the captain to let you help out," he explained in his broad northern brawl that she only understood half of the time. It had also been a reason for her to like him because he didn't seem to be interested in whether or not people understood him he just assumed they did and that was that.

After she'd exchanged her maidservant's dress she'd stolen from one of the girls in the castle for the leather trousers and the shirt Will had given her she'd started climbing the masts with him almost immediately, driving both the captain and the lieutenant mad. The first because he still decidedly refused to let her do any work on deck– after all she'd paid for her travels and climbing the masts was almost like working – the other because he was worried the fair beauty would distract the other sailors, climbing the ship like a monkey. Not one of them was concerned for her safety at that point, at least not openly. She could sometimes see the lieutenant throw her and Will an annoyed and maybe slightly worried look when she was about to learn a new trick to manoeuvre from mast to mast a bit faster but that was as far as his concern went.

However annoyed Lieutenant Jones was though the fact of the matter was the crew didn't mind her climbing adventures one bit and if there was one thing they had learnt in a very short time it was that Emma Swan was not to be joked around with. She was friendly with everyone open minded and interested in all their stories and when a few of the younger sailors tried their advances on her with gallant words or straight profanities (even though they had all been trained very well by their lieutenant) she shot them all down with a single glance and none of them tried again (she secretly thanked her mother for teaching her that look).

The second hardest thing to get used to was the constant rocking of the boat and the lack of orientation on the wide, open sea. Or maybe it was even harder than the harsh language at least during her first few days on board. The first night on the ship she'd heaved for hours, the sailors not paying her any heed since they were used to new sailors hanging on the bulwark for days. Some had sniggered at her but that was as far as it went with their acknowledgment of her struggles with the rocking ship. After that first night, when she'd felt like the only thing left to come up her oesophagus were her innards, she'd started to get better though and only had the occasional relapse when the sea was too rough or she started thinking about the vastness of the ocean and how no one would ever find her if something happened to the ship and the crew and therefore her. So maybe the language was harder to get used to than the seasickness. Or so she thought because to her dismay they sailed right into a nasty storm during her second week on board.

"Miss Swan," the lieutenant's voice droned through the thunder and the crashing waves to her ears. She was holding on to the railing as well as she could but the rocking ship and the splashing water made it inherently difficult and if that wasn't enough already, she felt sick as a dog. She had really thought that she'd gotten over the seasickness but the storm had brought it all back up and now she wished once again that she were back on solid ground. Her wet hair clung to her cheeks and blurred her vision about as much as the downpour of rain and her soaking wet clothes did little to help her stay warm. Instead the wet clothes in the wind only made her shiver more violently as she was rocked by occasional waves of her insides trying to turn out.

"Miss Swan!" she heard the voice again and finally turned her head to the bridge where she could just barely make out the form of Lieutenant Jones standing at the helm in the lashing rain. She saw him point at another sailor, indicating him to take over the wheel and as soon as the man took hold of it Jones started his way towards her; a dangerous balancing act on the rocking ship and the wet wood. When he finally reached her, grabbing hold of the railing as well and kneeling down, there was a scornful look on his face.

"You should be below deck!" he shouted over the roaring wind. Emma simply shook her head at this. Below deck she would just puke on everything and everyone. As if on cue, she turned around and finally heaved up her last meal, hating the taste of gall in her mouth as she leaned over board coughing and spitting with tears falling down her cheeks and mixing with the rain.

She felt a hand on her back rubbing circles that helped her stomach to calm down a little but more than that it sent waves of electricity up her spine and she shivered involuntary. Spitting over board one final time, she looked up to meet his blue eyes (she only knew they were blue, right now they might as well have been black in the dimness of the storm) and tried to smile apologetically.

There was concern etched into his features but also something like anger. His usually well-groomed hair clung wet and unruly to his forehead covering his frown while water dropped from his long lashes, making it seem like he was crying with her. His right hand was still on her back between her shoulder blades whilst the other one held on to the wood. At that moment she felt horrible for endangering him. Emma knew that the deck wasn't safe and that she should not be here, endangering him. She might not particularly like him and she was certain he didn't like her either but that didn't mean she wanted him to endanger himself. Additionally, she had not failed to notice that he was extremely good looking and that if the circumstances were different, she could fall for him. His hand still on her back did little to convince her otherwise.

Trying to ignore the buzz and warmth of his hand, she recollected herself. The attraction she felt for him was nothing she should be thinking of at any point in her day, let alone in the middle of a storm with her stomach growling angrily at the lack of horizontal ground.

And if the timing wasn't inappropriate, there were other reasons for her not to think about him in that way. She would leave the ship at some point, either for a different vessel or because she had to go back to her princess duties. Whichever it was, there was no place for Killian Jones so she decidedly pushed any thoughts of this away, banished them into the deep recesses of her mind where she would not be able to find them again.

Another jolt of the ship shook her out of her reveries and she grabbed hold of his arm out of instinct. For some reason he seemed to be responsible for her safety and the least she could do for jeopardising his own was to get below deck as fast as she could no matter how much her nausea still plagued her.

The _Jewel_ was still tossing to this side and that riding the waves of the stormy sea at incredible speed and Emma had difficulties holding on to the slick wet wood of the railing. At that moment a wave crashed over them drenching the people closest to the bulwark completely in saltwater and foam and the shock of it made her lose her grip on the wood and Killian's arm. She didn't realise what was happening at first. Her hands slipped, her stomach grumbled in disapproval, her legs shivered from the cold and her eyes were closed to protect themselves from the salt that otherwise would've stung terribly and she didn't know what was going on as she was flipped over and felt her feet leave the ground. A scream escaped her lungs as she tore her eyes open only to see the stunned eyes of Lieutenant Jones. It was only his quick reaction and the appearance of Scarlet that saved her from going over board completely. It was like everything slowed down in that moment, from her feet lifting off the ground to the moment the two men grabbed hold of her hands, both of them planting their feet firmly on the ground and holding on to something with their free hands.

Emma could feel her pulse beating in her neck and her heart racing at incredible speed almost as if it were about to jump out of her chest and when she felt solid ground under her feet again, she fell down to the ground, shaking from the shock and the cold. Everything had happened so fast she could hardly feel the tight grips of the two young men.

"Take her below deck," the lieutenant instructed sternly. Will nodded in reply, keeping a firm hold on her arm as she sat there shivering.

All Emma managed was a quick nod of thanks towards Lieutenant Jones before Will dragged her to the stairs that led to the quarterdeck. Killian nodded back at her but she couldn't see how his frown smoothed over and his eyes watched her with a softer look when she finally disappeared below deck and into safety. With a sigh and a shake of his head he made his way back to the bridge. The storm was ceasing but only slightly and he wanted the ship to stay afloat until it was over. That was the more important task to worry about at the moment, not the young girl who had no business on the _Jewel _in the first place_._ With that, he took over on the helm again shaking off the thoughts of frightened green eyes.

It was just as rocky and sickening below deck as it was outside but at least it was almost dry. Will took her to her cabin ordering her to change into dry clothing and when she tried to protest saying she felt too sick he shoved a flask into her hand and ordered her to take a good long sip. She was still too shaken up from her almost fall over board so she just did as she was told, too exhausted to object. As soon as the liquid ran down her throat she pulled a grimace and started to sputter at the burning sensation. She'd had alcohol before but nothing as potent as the stuff that Scarlet had just given her. Emma coughed and swore with words she'd only recently learnt from the other sailors, throwing a menacing look towards her helper.

Will simply laughed at her his eyes sparkling with amusement and Emma defiantly hit him on the chest with the back of her hand. Eventually her coughing fit calmed down which lead her to immediately take another sip. This time she kept the liquid down turned around and disappeared in her cabin. There, she changed back into her dress as fast as she could since her skin was cold and she was shivering. Luckily the alcohol warmed her from the inside and had managed to momentarily calm her stomach and her mind. The dry cloth of the dress felt heavenly on her skin and when she reappeared in the corridor, Will was waiting for her.

"I'll teach you how to keep your seasickness at bay," he grinned, indicating her to follow him.

The storm outside made it hard to walk straight and they both used the walls for support, bumping into the hard wood with every third step. Her knees would be black and blue the next day, she was certain of that but eventually they made it to the galley. Most of the crew was on deck busy securing the ship holding down things that could fall off and assisting Captain Jones and his lieutenant in keeping her afloat so when Emma and Will entered the galley there were only a handful of sailors sitting around the table. Some of them whistled when they saw Emma in her dress but her eyes shot sparks at them and they raised their hands apologetically, grins never leaving their faces.

"Fellas, our Swan here is feeling sick and it's our job to make sure she does not throw up any more, especially not below deck," Will announced ceremoniously, receiving a "hear hear" as a reply.

Scarlet wasn't that much older than Emma but she had noticed that he quite often behaved like he owned the place, like he was in charge of everything, amusing the sailors and annoying the captain and the lieutenant both. That was probably another reason she liked spending time with him. They had that in common. She threw him an amused grin and raised her eyebrows when Cook patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit down.

"Don't worry puppet, we'll show you the way," the big guy grinned at her.

"Call me a puppet again and I'll wring the strings you think are on me around your neck," she grunted before she plonked down next to him, a new weave of nausea from the jump the ship took at that moment overcoming her. She moaned pathetically, balancing her forehead on her arms and tried to breathe steadily; in through the nose, out through the mouth, repeat.

Cook chuckled next to her, patting her lightly on the shoulder. He had meant no harm with his nickname to her.

"Here you go, luv," Will grinned and handed her his flask again.

"What exactly am I drinking?" she managed to grumble.

"Rum. But don't let the Captain or the Lieutenant hear about this. They say it is bad form. I say it's necessary if you want to keep your wits."

"Shut up Scarlet, you greenhorn!" one of the sailors scolded him but the young man just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Emma took a huge gulp of rum and let it burn down her throat and into her belly, then passed the flask on to Cook. The big man refused it though but passed it on to the next man without complaint. They all knew drinking _was_ bad form and they all knew that the Jones brothers did not like it but every now and then they were aware that someone might need it for some reason. And this was definitely one of those reasons. Also, apart from Emma, they could all hold their rum quite well. The flask made its round in this fashion for a while and soon Emma started to feel lightheaded and tired. Everything was still spinning but she wasn't sure if it was the storm or the alcohol. The latter certainly helped to make everything seem funny though as she laughed with the men, learnt new jokes and swear words she would never dare let roll off her tongue in her parent's presence (or anyone else's for that matter).

For some reason, the very proper sailors loved pirate jokes, the dirtier the better and in the course of the evening they forgot that they were in the company of a young girl.

"What's a pirate's favourite letter?" Spider asked.

"R?" Will replied confidently.

"Nah you idjit, every pirate's in love with the c."

Emma giggled into her hands at the silly joke and waited for Will's come-back while she took another big gulp of rum.

"How's a pirate get his mast up?" the young sailor immediately retorted and before anyone could reply, he said, "He uses a wench."

It earned him a slap on the back of his head from Cook that only made Emma laugh more. Yes, this was definitely not what she was used to but it was amusing and passed the time while the storm raged on.

At some point during the night she must have drifted off because when she opened her eyes next, she was lying on the bench in the galley, a blanket covering her. Her head felt like there were a thousand drummers beating their drums in an unsteady rhythm and the light that fell in through one of the portholes blinded her eyes making her squint and groan.

The storm must have subsided long ago and given way to bright sunshine and a calm sea. There was hardly any rocking to be felt and Emma tentatively sat up, pressing her hand flat and hard against her temple in a desperate attempt to make the throbbing in her head stop. She would never drink rum again and right now she wanted to hit Will Scarlet with a stick until his head felt as bad as hers.

"Morning sunshine," the culprit's voice greeted her suddenly and she winced.

"No need to yell, Scarlet," Emma growled, eliciting a chuckle from her drinking companion who, quite apparently, had no hangover or any kind of problem except for the lieutenant who showed up behind him at that instant.

Emma was too slow and groggy to warn him and would not have bothered if she had been fast enough so when Jones coughed to make his presence known, Will jumped, squeaking out a "bloody hell" that made Emma laugh (and regret it instantly because her head felt even worse).

"Where are we, lieutenant?" she managed to ask, her voice still a little hoarse, the taste in her mouth making her want to spit.

"Soon arriving in King Midas's kingdom if the wind picks up," he replied curtly. "Scarlet, the Captain wants a word. Swan, with me," Jones ordered and when Emma was about to object in order to defend her friend the lieutenant cut her off with a hard stare. She didn't dare speak a word then.

Will threw her a look and a shoulder shrug that said he didn't mind before he squeezed past Jones with a proper salute and disappeared in the corridor.

After a pause during which Emma awkwardly studied the floor and Killian tried to discern what action would best help her, he finally spoke. "You need to rehydrate," he stated and waited for her to get up.

It took her a minute to realise what he wanted, that he was actually trying to help her so when she eventually she got up, the concerned look on his face surprised her. However, she felt as if the ship was still rocking from side to side, an after effect of the alcohol that made her swear once again she would not touch the stuff ever again, so she ignored his concern and squeezed past him to find Cook and get something to drink.

* * *

The waters stayed calm for the next couple of weeks and Emma had no reason to touch the rum anymore. And even if she had, Will would probably not have been able to provide it anyway. His punishment lay in deck scrubbing duty and other menial tasks usually reserved for the younger boys and whenever they made port he was not allowed off the ship. For her the weeks passed by in slow motion. There was nothing to be done except climb up to the crow's nest every now and then or bicker with one of the sailors. Sometimes she would allow herself a conversation with one of the Jones brothers but it was always a rather tricky matter. The captain was always busy and as soon as she tried to remind him of her wish to help out on the ship, he would cut her off immediately. The lieutenant had started to ignore her completely which was just as well for her. From the crow's nest she had a good look out point to watch him sometimes as he walked over the deck, giving orders, handing out praise or criticism or checking that things were as they ought to be. She'd tried to get him to convince his brother to let her work but where Liam Jones was great at cutting her off mid-sentence, Killian Jones was good at never letting the conversation go that far in the first place.

She'd spent about a month on board when she finally had enough of the two brothers.

"A word please, Captain," she said one morning, standing next to him on the bulwark, staring out over the calm sea.

"Yes, milady?" he replied, making her roll her eyes. No matter how many times she told him that she was not a lady he would still persist on calling her that.

"I have watched every single sailor on this ship, I have helped every one of them at least once. I want my own job on board." Her voice was firm, leaving the captain no choice but to reply this time.

"We've had this discussion before, milady. You paid for your voyage, there is no need…" "Who said anything about need?" she interrupted him, sparks starting to fly from her eyes as the morning sun reflected the emerald of her irises tenfold.

"Milady…"

"Don't _milady_ me," Emma decidedly said. "I can very well hold my own on this boat. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do any work. I want to help out so will you give me a job?"

Captain Jones hesitated then shook his head as he always did when they got to this part.

"It is too dangerous," he started to explain but Emma snorted in anger now, arms crossed, facing him and he almost cringed. He didn't quite understand where a town girl like her had learnt to be so commanding but he had no intention of giving in.

"It is not like I don't climb the masts all the time which could be considered as dangerous too." The sarcasm in her voice made him raise an eyebrow but that was all the reaction she got from him.

"Fine. I will say it differently then, Captain," she huffed, emphasising his title. "You will give me something to do on this ship and it will not be below deck. Understood?" She had heard her mother giving orders plenty of times and it came in incredibly handy at this moment. Her demeanour was stern and determined and something in her voice now made the Captain visibly flinch.

"Yes, Ca…" Liam cleared his throat uncomfortably when he realised he'd almost called her captain and Emma had to hide a chuckle. Growing up in a castle had its perks after all.

"Report to the boatswain in an hour, Miss Swan," Liam finally gave in, having composed himself and, with a smile, the young girl left him standing at the railing. He watched her bounce happily to the stairs leading below deck no doubt looking for Scarlet to tell him the news. Sometimes he asked himself what kind of demon had ridden him when he had allowed the girl to come aboard and travel with them. They didn't usually take passengers being more of a trading and exploring ship but something in Emma Swan's demeanour had made him cave in. The same thing that had now made him give in to her request.

A chuckle made the captain turn around where he was faced with his younger sibling. Killian had witnessed the quarrel from the helm of the ship in amusement.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, brother," the lieutenant joked.

"And you're doubly wrapped around it" the captain returned defiantly. "Or why else would you keep out of her way all the time? I see the way you look at her, little brother."

"I look at her in a way that says 'she's a bloody pain in my backside'," the younger Jones grunted back with a shrug of his shoulders, keeping an eye on the blonde until she finally disappeared below deck.

"You just keep on believing that, Lieutenant," Liam laughed before turning to inform his boatswain that he would be getting company from a fierce blonde very soon.

Killian was left standing there contemplating his brother's words. He had never thought about why he avoided Emma. He simply had no time to spare and whenever they did start a conversation she really was a pain in his backside with her questions and sideway jabs at his propriety and her infinite need to wreck havoc with everyone on board as she executed silly jokes with Scarlet and sometimes even got other sailors to help her, disturbing his peace.

It was then that he decided that maybe Scarlet was not the best influence on their female passenger and that maybe he should start spending some time with her, making her see what real life on the sea was like.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" a voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned around to face her, a smile spreading on his lips.

"You, actually." His voice is soft, still a little bit distant.

She grinned at him, the grin that was his and only his; tongue just visible between her teeth and her eyes glowing with mischief. He couldn't help but grin back.

"I hope good thoughts, Captain."

It was still strange to hear his new title, he was not used to it yet, still waiting for someone to call him lieutenant instead but Emma has settled into calling him Captain quickly and easily and it sounded so natural coming from her.

"I was reminiscing about the day I decided to get to know you," he confessed, taking her hand and pulling her close to him.

"I didn't think it was a good idea but in retrospect it was the best decision I ever made."

"Even better than becoming a sailor like Liam?"

"Well, without that decision I might never have met you so I presume those two decisions go hand in hand."

She smiled at him, bringing her arms up behind his neck.

"You never actually told me what made you change your mind about me…"

"I didn't. I decided to make you change your wicked ways."

A hearty laugh escaped her lips then. They both knew he never succeeded and he was more than glad about it.

"What made you want to change me then?" she inquired, her laugh still ringing in her voice and her eyes gleaming with amusement.

He didn't reply immediately and Emma saw a shadow cross his face for only a split second.

"Scarlet," he finally murmured. During the two years they had hardly seen each other, she had sometimes mentioned her friends name but Killian had never indulged her further.

Now, as he said his name, she knew that something had happened, something he never wanted her to know.

"Killian?" she whispered. "Tell me what happened to him…"

He sighed, grabbing one of her hands and kissing the palm gently.

"He joined a band of thieves."

He watched as her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly in astonishment. Something didn't add up though and when she burst out laughing, leaning her head on his shoulder, her entire body shaking, he stood there completely flabbergasted.

"You thought I would take this as difficult news?" she managed to say between more bursts of laughter. Killian could only nod in confusion.

"Aye. You and Scarlet were close. Him joining a band of thieves, I thought it would maybe disturb you."

"Oh Jones," she mocked, "how did you not see that that was always the path he was going to go down on?"

The surprised look on his face didn't ease her amusement and she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You knew?" He finally managed to say but Emma shook her head.

"I didn't know but I'm not surprised. But you know what, lets not contemplate on that. Scarlet taught me a great many things. You taught me way more."

A smile spread on his lips at that, his dimples warming her heart.

"One thing though, Swan," he almost whispered, leaning closer to her, "no climbing the masts unless I allow it."

He swallowed her objection with a kiss, savouring the moment, enjoying her hands in his hair and on his cheek, the feel of her curls between his fingers and the softness of her lips. Behind them, Mist Haven was getting smaller and smaller as the _Jolly Roger_ set course for Arendelle.

* * *

_Thoughts are as always very much appreciated!_


End file.
